Komorebi
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Mi visión de lo que podría pasar entre los capítulo 8 y 9. Sobre el cumpleaños de Katsuki, pero sobre Viktor. Me adelanto un día pero ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuuri!


**Disclamer: Yuri! On Ice no es mío. Rata pobre y todo lo demás.**

 **Notas: Feliz cumple Katsuki Yuuri (mañana, pero igual).**

 **Nota 2: Komorebi, según un post que se llama "10 hermosas palabras en japonés que no existen en español":** _Komorebi se refiere a la luz del sol que se filtra a través de las hojas de los árboles._ **L** **o que quiero decir, es un sentimiento sutil, que lleva tranquilidad y nostalgia al mismo tiempo.**

 **Nota 3: He visto Viktor vs Victor, Makkachin vs Maccachin, Yuuri vs Yuri y Yuuko vs Yuko. Aquí me quedo con Viktor, Yuuri, Makkachin y Yuuko. Además, según google translate "Bog" significa "Dios".**

* * *

 **++Komorebi++**

* * *

Estaba en el avión, mirando impaciente por la ventana esperando desembarcar cuando pensó por primera vez que estaba olvidando algo importante.

Viktor se quedó estático frente a la puerta del avión, apenas escuchando los reclamos de la gente que iba tras él, sin embargo se obligó a caminar al no poder recordar. En ese momento todo lo que podía pensar era Makkachin y el vuelo doméstico que debía tomar para llegar a Hasetsu.

(Mientras la azafata lo invitaba amablemente a pasar por el sector VIP, Nikiforov no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho. Debería estar en Rusia, con Yuuri, en el momento crucial que decidiría si clasificaba o no al Grand Prix, y sin embargo ahí estaba: Corriendo a ver si su perro sobrevivía... Pero Makkachin... Makkachin no era sólo un perro... Viktor sabía que Yuuri sabía, pero...)

-Maldición...

Yuuko y Mari estaban esperándolo en el pequeño aeropuerto. No gastaron tiempo en saludos ni conversaciones banales. Entonces el ruso lo sintió por segunda vez: Estaba olvidando algo importante.

Frunció el ceño. Tenía la impresión de que tenía que ver con la competencia... ¿Con Yurio? ¿Con el propio Yuuri? ¿Quizás alguna indicación que no dijo? ¿Algo que debió comentar a Yakov?

-¡Llegamos!

Nuevamente su mente se perdió en la preocupación por su querido compañero. En Japón era más de medianoche y hacía un frío del demonio todavía, pero Viktor solo podía pensar en Makkachin y el lamentable estado en el que parecía estar luego de la operación.

El veterinario le contó algo que tenía que ver con plástico, bollos, comida que no era para perros y otras cosas que el patinador ciertamente no escuchó. Sus manos temblorosas sobre la rejilla que lo separaba de su perro era lo único en lo que su mente se concentraba en ese momento, sintiendo el trabajoso respirar de su can, viendo con terror el horrible vendaje blanco que rodeaba el cuello del caniche.

Pero debía ser fuerte ¿no? Si Yuuri llamaba tenía que parecer que todo estaba bien. No podía preocuparlo con sus nervios después de haberlo dejado solo en plena competencia...

Agotado, se sentó junto a la jaula en donde habían puesto a Makkachin y se quedó en completo silencio, sabiendo que los demás estaban al otro lado de la frágil puerta de vidrio esmerilado que separaba el área de descanso del salón de espera.

-¿Qué haremos si Yuuri llama? -escuchó a Hiroko-san -Mira que pasar esto justo ahora...

-Como si la presión de la competencia no fuera suficiente -respondió Yuuko. -Pasar justo en la víspera y frente al altar de Vicchan...

¿La víspera? Viktor no pudo evitar poner atención a la conversación, esperando no tener que preguntar algo que, sentía, debía saber. ¿La víspera de qué?

El ruso levantó entonces la cabeza. Tercera vez. ¿Qué era eso importante que estaba olvidando?

-¿Cuántas horas de diferencia tenemos, Toshiya-san?

-6 horas adelantados. Yuuri debe estar recién despertando... -se escuchó suspirar al hombre. -Sea como sea, será un cumpleaños complicado...

* * *

El ruido al interior del área de descanso de los animales llamó la atención de la familia Katsuki, que estaba en pleno esperando noticias de Makkachin. Sin emabrgo ninguno alcanzó a moverse siquiera cuando Viktor apareció por las puertas con expresión apurada.

-¡¿El cumpleaños de Yuuri?!

Yuuko asintió algo asustada, pero aliviada al tiempo de que la preocupación del ruso fuera la conversación que estaban teniendo y no su perro.

-Yuuri está de cumpleaños hoy -completó Mari -29 de noviembre.

Desolado en su olvido, Nikiforov se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y terminó mordiendo su índice helado con nervios. ¡Eso era lo que había estado molestándolo desde que salió de Rusia!

- _Bog_... mierda, mierda...

Era la primera vez que oían al ruso maldecir, y aunque lo hiciera en parte ruso y en parte japonés, era bastante obvio que la preocupación había sido relegada por algo parecido a la rabia y la frustración.

-¿Por qué justo ahora?

Fue ese momento en que las puertas de la veterinaria se abrieron nuevamente, y dejaron entrar a Minako a toda carrera.

-¿Cómo está Makkachin?

Y por un instante, el mundo fue silencioso para Viktor. Él, que estaba acostumbrado a los vitores, la música y el suave sonido del hielo bajo las hojas de sus patines, se vio rodeado de gente a la que había conocido hacía menos de 6 meses, a quienes les había invadido la vida con esa magnificencia que lo caracterizaba: Sin pedir perdón, sin pedir permiso.

-¡Yuuri me llamó y me dijo todo! -soltó rápidamente la profesora de ballet -¿Cómo está Makkachin? -volvió a preguntar.

Y por un instante, el mundo fue cálido para Viktor. Él, que estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, a los viajes eternos en avión, a los hoteles y a la ferviente bienvenida de lo único estable en su vida: Su perro; de pronto estaba rodeado por esa gente que le había recordado lo que significaba la vida hogareña, los amigos de infancia y la capacidad de llorar permitiéndose descansar en otros.

Antes de darse cuenta, el ruso tragó con dificultad su pena y trató de decir que su poodle gigante estaba bien, que se recuperaría y que lo reprendería por comer tantos bollos, pero el hipo que el llanto le provocó no le dejó pronunciar palabra. Así, miles de kilómetros lejos de su elegante hogar, en una pequeña veterinaria de una pequeña ciudad japonesa, con una familia prestada, Viktor Nikiforov lloró de pena como un niño, tristemente sentado a un costado de la sala de espera, a metros de donde su can dormía el sueño de los sedados, luchando por su vida.

Hiroko y Toshiya le acompañaron, aliviados de que -por fin- dejara de hacerse el fuerte.

Mari, por su parte, le explicó a Minako que habían operado a Makkachin y que estaba aún anestesiado, mientras Yuuko volvió a la hostal para que la familia Katsuki pudiera estar junto al patinador.

-Estoy segura de que Vicchan no dejará que Makkachin te deje, Viktor -susurró Hiroko, acariciando el cabello plateado del ruso.

Un poco más calmado, Nikiforov pensó en lo duro que debió ser para Yuuri haberse enterado en Estados Unidos de la muerte de su querido perro. Por eso insistió en que debía ir a Japón. Por eso no se preocupó de sí mismo y del día de la competencia, sino por su entrenador y sus sentimientos.

Cuando volvió a concentrarse en el mundo que le rodeaba, Minako hablaba por celular al otro lado de la puerta, con un cigarro en la mano. La mujer rara vez fumaba, pero esta vez la ansiedad había sido más fuerte.

-Viktor... -la profesora le sonrió, sintiéndose algo culpable de encontrar adorable la nariz roja del ruso y sus bonitos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar -Yuuri dice que vayas a descansar. No quiere que te enfermes.

Nikiforov cerró los ojos, agotado. Lo más seguro era que Katsuki no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada, preocupado por él más que por el programa libre que debía presentar esa misma tarde en Moscú.

-Y dice que no te preocupes por él. " _Dile a Viktor que estaré bien. Seguro que estaré bien_ "

Sin poder evitar sonreír, Vitya se incorporó y agradeció a todos por su compañía.

* * *

Enfundado en las suaves mantas de la cama de Yuuri, Viktor calculó que la competencia debía estar por comenzar. Yurio le había escrito (tan considerado) preguntando cómo se encontraba Makkachin y, al responder, sintió claramente que el alivio de poder decirle que estaba descansando de la cirugía era tan grande como la ansiedad de saber que aún debía salir de la anestesia y despertar.

De: V. Nikiforov  
Para: Yurio  
 _Cuida de Yuuri_

De: El Tigre de Hielo de Rusia  
Para: Viktor idiota  
 _Que se cuide solo, Cerdo desprendido. ¡No durmió en toda la maldita noche! No pienso preocuparme por él_

Suspiró tranquilo sabiendo que Yurio estaría acompañando a Yuuri, agradeciendo infinitamente a su equipo ruso la ayuda que estaban brindándole en ese momento.

Entonces lo escuchó: El tono de Line para las llamadas online. En el remitente: Yuuri.

-" _¡Viktor!_ "

-Yuuri...

-" _¿Có-...cómo está Makkachin?"_

-Estamos esperando que despierte de cirugía. El veterinario se comprometió a llamarnos en cuanto eso pase.

-" _¡Qué bueno saberlo! Estaba tan preocupado..."_

-Supe que no dormiste nada...

-" _¿Eh? Nooo, ¿cómo crees eso?"_

El ruso sonrió ante su alumno. Era un pésimo mentiroso.

-¿Dormiste bien entonces?

-" _Digamos que dormí..."_

Durante un largo momento todo fue silencio entre ellos. En el fondo, los vitores del primer participante.

-¿Ya estás listo?

-" _Si_ "

-Yuuri...

-" _Dime_ "

-Gracias... por todo.

-" _¿Eh? Pero... no he hecho nada_ "

-Feliz cumpleaños Yuuri...

-" _¿Viktor? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Estás bien?"_

Roto nuevamente, el patinador se escondió entre las sábanas y negó con la voz tan firme como pudo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri! -hubo un largo silencio antes de que Katsuki le agradeciera.

-" _Se viene mi turno, Viktor..._ _Confía en Makkachin, ¿ok?"_

Asintió con un gemido lastimero.

-Lo siento, Yuuri... Lo siento...

-" _No digas tonterías. Nos vemos en Hasetsu_ "

La llamada se cortó antes de que el entrenador pudiera seguir disculpándose. Embargado por la pena de tener a su perro entre la vida y la muerte, y la decepción de no poder acompañar a su pupilo en la Copa Rusa, Viktor se quedó entre las sábanas, incapaz de levantarse a ver la rutina de Katsuki.

* * *

"Ha sido una ronda de competencias llena de sorpresas. Tenemos exitosos novatos, maravillosas rutinas y las más deliciosas historias fuera de la pista de hielo."

"Obviamente el premio se lo llevan Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki. El retorno del patinador japonés, a quien todos daban por retirado, siendo entrenado nada más y nada menos que por la leyenda viviente rusa fue una gran sorpresa."

"Y qué me dices del beso en la Copa China. Algunos rumores dicen que el viaje de emergencia de Nikiforov a Japón no es más que una treta comunicacional, pero conociendo los problemas emocionales de su alumno, es difícil creer esa teoría."

"Otros patinadores han confirmado las razones por las que el ruso viajó de emergencia. Al parecer su perro, Makkachin, sufrió un accidente bajo la tutela de la familia Katsuki y estaría grave. Es conocido el fuerte vínculo de Viktor Nikiforov con su perro..."

"Y ahora se viene el programa libre de Katsuki, titulado Yuri on Ice, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo veremos a un patinador sin su entrenador."

"Katsuki ya está en el hielo. Veamos cómo le va..."

* * *

Yuuri bajó del avión buscando ansioso alguna pista que le indicara cómo estaban Makkachin y Viktor. A su lado, con su típica cara de enojo, Yurio arrastraba su maleta con fastidio.

-¿Yuuko no vino a buscarnos? -reclamó. -¡Tengo frío!

Sin embargo Yuuri identificó rápidamente la delgada silueta de Minako entre la multitud, y su cara sonriente calmó el nudo que tenía en el estómago y le impedía tragar.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Yurio!

Encontrar a Viktor hablando con el veterinario, fue la confirmación de que los temores habían sido infundados. El can se encontraba delicado, pero recuperándose.

Aliviado al fin, Yuuri le acarició la cola a través de la reja de su jaula y sonrió después de 48 horribles horas.

-Oye... -le dijo Yurio a Minako, mientras observaban al par lanzando besos y palabras bonitas al juguetón pero debilitado can. -Ese idiota casi no ha comido ni dormido, va a colapsar en cualquier momento.

Una baja de presión fue todo lo que Viktor necesitó para volver a concentrarse en su alumno.

-¿Es cierto Yuuri? Lo que dice Yurio...

-Estaba preocupado por tí y por Makkachin.

-Eso... ¡Eso no es-!

Y quiso reprenderlo. En serio quiso, pero el propio Nikiforov casi no había comido ni dormido, así que no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Katsuki que había estado en una competencia internacional de alto rendimiento y que no podía preocuparse de externalidades.

Un tintineo metálico le distrajo cuando sentía que se rompería un diente por la presión que estaba haciendo. A su lado, con dos medallas en la mano, Yurio se mantenía en silencio.

-Yakov manda decir que eres un pésimo coach y que no piensa entrenarte cuando vuelvas a patinar.

Medallas... Eso significaba que habían quedado en el podio, por lo que habían clasificado al Grand Prix. Preso de la emoción, Viktor los abrazó a ambos, sintiendo que por fin podía respirar.

-¡Vamos a dar lo mejor en el Grand Prinx Finale!

Entonces apareció Mari, y les recordó que tenían algo muy importante que hacer antes que eso.

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Yuuri. Y felicidades por tu nueva clasificación.

Arrastrado por las trillizas Nishigori, Yurio fue el primero en ser sentado a la amplia mesa que habían preparado los Katsuki, y en donde también estaban Takeshi, Yuuko, Midori y las 3 niñas antes mencionadas.

-¡Por Makkachin, Yuuri y Yurio!

Esa noche comieron y bebieron a su gusto. Yuuri tuvo que contener a Viktor de desnudarse en la sala, y medio mareado se llevó a su entrenador a su habitación, dispuesto a compartir pieza con Plisetsky, pero el ruso no quiso soltarlo y la verdad era que Katsuki tampoco quería dejarlo ir.

Aprovechando que los demás seguían comiendo, probablemente con Takeshi dándole su primera borrachera al joven ruso, Yuuri se quedó en silencio entre los brazos de su coach, agradeciendo desde el fondo de su corazón que Makkachin estuviera bien y que él no hubiera arruinado el programa libre.

-Gracias Yuuri... -escuchó entonces. -Gracias.

Entonces sonrió y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose al fin descansar. Con el estómago lleno y el peso de la clasificación en el corazón, el moreno se quedó dormido rápidamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños Yuuri... -susurró Nikiforov contra su pelo, que olía a comida recién hecha, hogar y familia -Que sean muchos más juntos.

Sus ojos cyan se cerraron, agotados, y durmió también.

-Muchos, muchos más...

 **++Finnis++**

Postmortem: Read and review, es bueno para el alma ;)


End file.
